un peu comme dans peter pan
by nelixi
Summary: je suis une humaine qui rêve de sorcellerie, un soir des sorciers passent devant ma fenêtre... les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemble pas toujours... entrez dans mon univers...


bonjour bonjour!

voici ma deuxième fic, elle m'a trotté longtemps dans la tête. Je remercie mon chéri de m'avoir corriger. j'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

><p>« Un peu comme dans Peter Pan »<p>

Comme tous les soirs d'été, de vacances, je reste à la fenêtre. J'aime regarder les étoiles et espérer voir encore une sorcière. Car oui une fois, j'en suis sur, j'ai vu une sorcière ! Certes j'étais petite mais depuis le monde de la magie m'attire.

Ce soir, je repense à ce souvenir qui me paraît à la fois lointain mais aussi très proche… J'avais 4 ou 5 ans, mes parents nous avaient emmenés mon frère et moi en vacances à la montagne. Ce jour là, nous étions avec des amis à eux, autour d'un feu de camp, nous étions en été, les adultes nous racontaient des tas d'histoires ! Ils m'ont même dit qu'une de leurs amies présente était une sorcière, je l'ai cru ce soir là, mes parents m'ont dit que ce n'en était pas une le lendemain… Mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce que j'ai vu avant de m'endormir, je me suis endormie en regardant les étoiles et juste avant de fermer les yeux, je la vis, une sorcière sur son balai ! Bien sur, lorsque que je dis que j'ai vu une sorcière on me dit : « tu es sur que ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique ? » ou « c'était peut-être une étoile filante… ». Peut-être, oui ce n'était pas une sorcière mais je préfère le croire…

Aujourd'hui, à l'approche de mes 21 ans, je scrute toujours le ciel et les étoiles avant de m'endormir, espérant rencontrer, observer une sorcière ou même un sorcier. Nous sommes début juillet mon anniversaire est dans quelques jours. Cette fois, mon cœur est différent, nostalgique presque triste, il s'est passé énormément de chose cette année, ma famille, ma vie évolue pas vraiment dans le sens que j'avais imaginé. Cependant je fais avec ! Et c'est sur cette note positive que je compte aller me coucher, mais avant de fermer la fenêtre je vois deux balais passer devant moi avec les chevauchant deux jeunes hommes ayant, à vu d'œil, mon âge. L'un blanc et blond platine, l'autre à l'opposé noir et brun, ils ne volaient pas super vite, ils ont l'air en pleine discutions. Ils ne semblent pas m'avoir vu, moi impressionner je lâchai : « ouah… ils sont beaux gosses les sorciers ! » puis je fermai ma fenêtre et alla me coucher heureuse.

Le lendemain comme la veille je me suis mise à ma fenêtre à rêver des deux sorciers que j'avais vus.

Ma fenêtre est petite mais je peux m'assoir confortablement dessus. Ma chambre garde en elle les vestiges de mon adolescence, quelques posters de manga, de films, de groupes... Il y a moins de poster qu'il y a quelques années, mais il en reste vraiment beaucoup… J'ai un lit deux personnes, pour quand mon copain ou mes amies viennent dormir, une télé, une table basse et beaucoup de bouquins ! En me posant à la fenêtre j'espérai les revoir mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions. Avant de dormir hier, j'ai commencé un livre, je l'ai donc pris et je me suis donc mise à lire assise sur mon rebord de fenêtre. Finalement, je ne vis personne. Déçue, je suis redescendue de ma fenêtre et suis partie faire mon lit. Quand j'y pense je les ais peut-être rêvé… On est en juillet et il a fait chaud aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aère ma chambre, avant de dormir je mets mon ventilo en route. Alors que j'avais le dos tourné à la fenêtre, j'ai entendus quelqu'un entrer dans ma chambre mais pas part la porte car j'étais face à elle…

«- Bonsoir ! Me dis la voix inconnue alors que je faisais mon lit.

- Bonsoir… dis-je en me retournant, m'apercevant donc que c'était le blond de la veille.

- On s'est vu hier je crois… me dit-il s'approchant.

- Oui, répondis-je hésitante, je crois… que tu es l'un des sorciers que j'ai aperçu hier… mais je ne pensais pas avoir été vue…

- Hé bien si ! La preuve je suis là ! dit-il d'un ton amusé. Mais, hier nous n'étions pas d'humeur, et nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être vu par des moldus. Tu nous as surpris !

- Moldus ? C'est quoi ça ? Demandais-je l'air perplexe.

- Des gens comme toi bien sur ! me répondit-il.

- Oh… bien sur ! C'est moche comme nom… dis-je en réfléchissant. Mais je ne me suis pas présentée ! Enielle Meli ! Finis-je en tendant la main.

- Drago Malefoy, répondit-il en me serrant la main hésitant.

- Je suis enchantée Mr Malefoy, vous êtes le premier sorcier avec qui j'ai pu parler ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Moi de même Mademoiselle ! dit-il puis réfléchissant. Tu as déjà vu d'autres sorciers ?

- Oui, à 4 ou 5 ans, juste une ! Enfin… maintenant trois ! Dis-je après réflexion.

- D'accord ! répondit-il. »

Je finis par m'assoir sur mon lit en l'invitant à s'assoir ou il voulait, il choisit mon lit. _Normal c'est plus confortable !_ Pensais-je. Cela dit, une question me trottait dans la tête :

« - Je peux te poser une question ? Demandais-je me sentant rougir.

- Hum… oui ! Dit-il après m'avoir regardé perplexe.

- Donc… Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Finis-je pars lâcher.

- En vrai ? Je ne sais pas ! Je crois… que j'avais besoin de sortir du monde de la magie un peu… Répondit-il après réflexion.

- Je comprends… désolé d'avoir posé la question… fis-je en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien… ne t'inquiète pas ! dit-il finalement. Ça me change les idées d'être là. »

Nous sommes restés longtemps sur mon lit en parlant peu, en parlant de mon monde moldu. Lorsque je tombais de sommeil, il se leva prêt à partir.

« - Drago ? Demandais-je.

- Oui Enielle ? Répondit-il.

- Tu reviendras ? On parlera de ton monde ? »

Il me sourit : «- Bien sur Enielle !

- A bientôt Drago... dis-je alors.

- A bientôt… »

* * *

><p>voilà je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite! j'espère que ça vous a plus! et n'hésitez pas a poster une tite review!<p> 


End file.
